Storyline
The Corgi Quest began when Bonabelle Fuzzmuffin III entered the dungeon in search of the encorgidion. He proceeded to waste some time in the first room before proceeding to make friends with a Goblin. He and his new party member proceeded through the dungeon where they found a group of goblins. Bonabelle tried to reason with them, but ended up having to fight them. Bonabelle eventually beat them all, but his ally died in the process. Bonabelle quickly forgot about his slain friend and moved on, where he found some skeletons guarding a door. The skeletons didn't react, until he tried to go through the door. Bonabelle defeated two, but the last one ended up defeating him. Then Bonabelle dreamed that he was Kousuke Shiba, a brave samurai. The spirit of Kousuke's father (?) led Kousuke through the dungeon, where Kousuke stumbled upon Bonabelle's unconscious body as the author rode a motorcycle off a ramp over a tank of sharks. Kousuke healed Bonabelle, and the two joined one another's parties to increase their chances of survival. Now formally a party, Bonabelle and Kousuke proceed to solve the soup cans. After doing so, they move forward in the dungeon, only to be hit by a trap that released sleeping gas. At this point, Huo Quan Shan Gou was introduced, and met the Ghost? He followed the Ghost?, solved a puzzle, and punched some things to death. Then he found something AMAZING which the readers haven't seen yet. Then Bonabelle and Kousuke woke up and found a room with an unbelievably shitty drawing and a lever that didn't seem to do a whole lot except make one of two gems in the wall light up. Then they proceeded to find a Faerie Dragon bearing a Mysterious Rune (which had previously been seen on the Kobolds that Shan killed). The Faerie Dragon is initially hostile to the party, but when they defeat her, the rune disappears from its head, and she joins them, revealing that the rune compels hostility in its bearers, and also the fact that her name is Baroness Puffington von Berrywing. Then they find another lever which makes the other gem in the room with the horrible drawing light up. They also find out that when both gems are lit up, the drawing disappears to reveal an endless white expanse. They attempt to go through the white expanse, and find that it leads to another point which can be surmised to be in the same dungeon since the room looks like every single room seen thus far. Unfortunately, bars cover the aperture as soon as they exit, stopping them from backtracking. The party moves forward to see Shan bearing the mysterious rune, who evidently arrived through a menacing-looking purple portal. He fights the party, but loses when Puffington casts Sleep on him. The party rests for a while, after which point Combustible Lemons fly out of the portal. Eventually, Shan wakes up and joins the party. They then proceed to move forward where they deal with an irritating puzzle involving deliberately confusing signs that were actually just there temporarily because they were intended for completely different puzzles. At this point, the Corgi Quest readers proceed to make an armed assault against the author, who most definitely did not install spyware on the readers' computers. He quickly gives into their demands and agrees not to trick them into thinking things are puzzles that actually aren't. After this pointless and self-indulgent interlude, the party goes north to encounter a Belostomatid, a fearsome, giant bug-thing, which has the mysterious rune on its head. Eventually, Puffington puts it to sleep, at which point the rune disappears, but the Belostomatid, being pretty much mindless, kept attacking the party after it woke up anyway. After the party defeated the Belostomatid, Shan became the first character in the adventure to level up. The party then encountered a Shopkeeper in the middle of the dungeon. They bought some mundane gear from him while attempting to trick him into giving them a bargain (which didn't even remotely work). The party then proceeds and finds a caged corgi, who they eventually free after some nonsense involving a Fey Wolverine and some more goblins (including Carl, the goblin messiah). They find out that she is Privious de la Cage'd, a Cleric of Erionn. After some more nonsense involving the Fey Wolverine, the party decides to backtrack through the portal from earlier, eventually finding out that that it leads to a room very close to the entrance of the dungeon. They also find a door made out of meat that they waste a lot of time attempting to cook and eat. Category:Browse